Songs Drabbles
by a1y-puff
Summary: ten drabbles on TezukaxFuji, mainly romance. Oh, and PLUS an OMAKE for my previous fic, SWEET REVENGE. pls check it out


**Title:** Eh… "Song Drabbles"?  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Pairing:** The Prefect Pair ever: Tezuka x Fuji XD  
**Genre:** mainly romance.  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither PoT and it's characters, nor the songs mentioned here, okay?  
**A/N:** Well, this is actually a music meme, I stole it from gullymoe in LJ  
Here's the rule:

_Music Meme  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabbles; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them_

So as you can see, I can't do much thinking for that limited time! The average of the songs length is around four minutes, some even less! I have to think of something in a flash and had to type as fast as I can, so please have mercy on me if they're crappy .

By the way, I also have an omake for my previous fic, Sweet Revenge, included here after the drabbles XD

Oh, and I'm more of using the song titles as the prompt since some of the songs have their title and lyrics a bit unrelated (hahah..)

**

* * *

****1. Konna ni Chikaku de**_(Just like this, from up-close)_ – Crystal Kay

Fuji Shuusuke took a glance to his side. There, stood Tezuka Kunimitsu, the one he had set his eyes on since their first year. At first, Fuji only found Tezuka interesting, since he was strong yet he hid his strength from the seniors so he wouldn't hurt their pride, but he got bullied instead. Talking about irony.

He didn't know since when, but the curiosity towards Tezuka had changed into something else. Love, he knew.

Yet, he couldn't tell Tezuka. How could he, when they're both guys?

So, he contented himself just to be like this, just to be by his captain's side, smiling at him whenever Tezuka turned to see him.

Just to stay as his friend would be enough, Fuji thought.

Just to get a close-up look on Tezuka whenever he wanted to; that was enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**2. The Ghost of You** – My Chemical Romance

Tezuka tried to close his eyes. He did have the habit to sleep late, but not for this reason. He was usually stayed up late to study, to think of his club… anything but this reason.

Before, he never had this problem.

The problem of whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Fuji's image, ghosting in his head.

And he couldn't get rid of that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. Rewrite** – Asian Kung-fu Generation

Questionnaires had never bothered Fuji before. He would just fill in whatever crossed his mind. It wasn't that important to him, was it? And even if he gave a fake answer, no one would know.

But as he realized what he had subconsciously written on that paper, he had to scratch that and had to rewrite his answer.

_Q: Who is/are the most important person/people to you? _

_A: __Tezuka Kunimitsu _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. This Love** – Angela Aki 

They never knew how it happened. They didn't even know since when they held this kind of feeling. They were teammates, classmates, friends, rivals… yet they knew that now, they were more than that.

They both knew, yet none of them took action.

They kept their usual interaction, trying to hide the obvious feeling for each other under their masks; those stoicness and those fake smiles.

Yet somehow, today, Tezuka was going to step forward. Nothing would change if he didn't do anything, so today he would declare it, this thing that they both have and held so dearly.

He would declare this feeling he held; this love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5. Yudan Sezu ni Ikou**_(Don't get careless)_ - Shirota Yuu as Tezuka Kunimitsu (TeniMyu)

Fuji never really took tennis seriously. He didn't really care about winning and losing. He just enjoyed his every match he played, that was all.

Yet it started to change someday. Somehow, he started to feel the need to be serious, to win, to not disappoint his team, his captain.

It was when for the first time Tezuka especially patted his shoulder, bent down and said the words to his ear in a whisper.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6. 11 Januari**_(January 11)_ - GIGI

Fuji and Tezuka had been together for a year now. Even though gay couple wasn't really normal, but their relationship was just like those of normal couples.

They would sometimes express their love in their own way, they would go out on movies together, and they would sometimes quarrel too.

But this time, it was a little different. Fuji was so upset that he literally left their apartment with a bang on the door. It was one week ago.

So today, Tezuka found himself standing at the Fuji's household's front door, a pot of cactus hidden behind his back.

Fuji's eyes snapped open as he opened the door and found Tezuka there. He crossed his arms, and calmly asked, "What do you want?"

"Here," Tezuka shoved the cactus to Fuji and Fuji accepted it without a word. He was surprised, though, as he found a silver ring was glued to the side of the pot.

"Tezuka, this is…"

"Today is January 11," Tezuka calmly said.

Fuji looked thoughtful, but then he smiled.

January 11… well, at least Tezuka did remember their anniversary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7. Answer** – GLAY feat Kiyosuke Himuro

It had been a week since Fuji accidentally slipped his tongue and confessed to Tezuka. He didn't know how come he let that kind of thing happened. At first, Tezuka looked shocked (well, an arched eyebrow, slightly widening eyes and slightly parted lips were the expression of shock you could get from Tezuka).

Both of them said nothing afterwards, and they left school together, in awkward silence.

It had been a week, but Tezuka still hadn't said anything. Well, not that Fuji asked for an answer. He was too scared. Hell, he was Fuji Shuusuke, and he was scared of something like this?

Fuji wanted to laugh at himself.

Today, they walked home together again. Fuji had stopped expecting an answer from Tezuka, so he acted as casually as ever, just like the other days.

They walked side-by-side, a little too close that their fingers would bruise with each other.

Then, he suddenly felt his hand was held. He looked up in surprise and found Tezuka was staring at him.

Fuji was silent for a moment before finally smiled happily.

Ah, so this was Tezuka's answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8. Sakurabiyori**_(Sakura weather)_ – Mai Hoshimura

Fuji stood there, in front of that Sakura tree he had frequented with Tezuka in the past.

Here was where they first confessed their love to each other.

Here was their first kiss almost two years ago.

Here was when they usually made up after having a fight.

Here was where the memories of him and Tezuka overflowed.

But now, Tezuka had left. He had to leave for his professional career, and he never knew if he would come back anytime soon, so he decided to let Fuji go.

To let go… or to dump, Fuji mused.

Fuji promptly turned his head to the left as he thought he saw Tezuka's figure.

Yet, he found nothing.

It was the wind who was playing tricks on him… the wind that blew the Sakura petals, made them dance in the wind in circular pattern before finally scattered to the ground.

Fuji sighed… if Tezuka was the wind, he would be the Sakura petals…

Fuji looked up to the pink sky with longing eyes.

Longing for someone that at least was still under the same sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9. Season** – Tenimyu's Hyoutei regulars

Spring was when they first met, knew each other better and became friends.

Summer was when they fought together as teammates and rivals, the time when they struggle for their dreams together.

Fall was when they first had time to be conscious of each other's presence, to feel their heartbeats fastened around each other's presence, to frequently looked for reasons just to walk home together.

Winter was when they confessed their love, despite the principle of the society for not having relationship with those of the same gender. The time when they first kissed, and quarrelling as lovers.

Then, the next spring was when they get to know and understand each other better, to start anew after almost breaking up.

And so their relationship would keep revolving around and around, just like the cycle of the seasons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10. Nightmare** – SNoW

Fuji gasped as he blinked his eyes open. He promptly sat up on his bed. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks and his breath was shallow from sobbing.

Tezuka had left him.

But then, a big and gentle hand caressed his face and brushed his tears away, he turned his head to the left to find a worried face that he rarely saw.

"What's wrong?"

Fuji stared at that person for a while, before finally let himself fell into the other's embrace.

"Nothing," Fuji said as he felt a hand rubbed his back, offering comfort he mostly needed right now.

He tightened his embrace to make sure that this was real, and he smiled as he felt a kiss on the top of his head.

"Just a nightmare…"

**--neverending--**

* * *

**a/n:** that's all.. hahah.. my brain's dead for having to think of an inspiration in a flash…  
but reviews might revive me, so please review! 

By the way, the drabbles are actually unrelated to each other, but you might relate some of them if you want xD  
And **maldita08** asked me to make an omake for Sweet Revenge, so I made it. Here you go:

* * *

**Sweet Revenge: OMAKE**

After that incident, the entire team had been in shock for a good one minute before Tezuka assigned them laps for slacking off, and Fuji had made sure that no one, absolutely NO ONE outside the tennis club would find out about that, or the WHOLE team would be drinking the latest creation of Inui Juice.

"Ne, Tezuka, why did you kiss me?" Fuji asked suddenly as they walked home together.

Tezuka took a glance at Fuji and sighed. "That was my answer, obviously," he said.

"So you did it because you love me back?" Fuji had to make sure.

"Why would I kiss you if I don't love you back?" Tezuka said, seemingly as expressionless as ever, but Fuji could see the slight blush on his captain face.

"So you do love me back, then," Fuji gleefully stated.

"Ah."

Then, suddenly Fuji fished his cellphone out of his pocket and said, "So he said, Eiji. Now you're going to pay for my lunch tomorrow."

Tezuka's eyes were widening immediately as he turned his gaze to the tensai. His cellphone was on all these time? Then Kikumaru heard what he had said?

"Eh? Momoshiro and Echizen are there too? Huh? And so are the others?" Fuji asked in a fake surprise. Tezuka could catch the evil glint in the tensai's eyes.

Tezuka sighed. He had let his guard down. he should've seen this happening.

Tezuka snatched Fuji's cellphone and spoke with a tone full of annoyance, "You all are going to run 50 laps at morning practice tomorrow!"

And with that, he ended the phone call and gave the cellphone back to Fuji. He sighed as he saw Fuji was just smiling at him as innocently as ever.

"Fuji, don't ever—" and his words was cut off with a peck on his lips.

Tezuka sighed. Okay, he would let Fuji go this time…

**-END-**

* * *

Sorry if it's crappy. Review please! 

Those who likes it better without the omake, just pretend it doesn't exist XD

Edited at January 31, 2008 for minor grammars and spelling errors


End file.
